


Satisfied

by Insignias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: Lance's nails scrape against against the fine hairs around Shiro's ears, his thumbs smear the tears that slip down Shiro's hollowed cheeks.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernBird/gifts).



> Written sometime last year because I just needed to write a really good bj? Apologies it's short, but I hope you enjoy! @southernbird continues to be the best of muses, so as always this is for her.

He takes Lance's cock into his throat with a deep, satisfied hum, the weight of it juddering through him at the taste; the sense of velvet-smooth skin laved carelessly by his tongue. He vaguely registers Lance's head crack against the wall; the small, punched out sounds stuttering out of him as his hips strain against Shiro's grip, flexing and arching for more, yes, please, please, I can't, I can't, you feel so -good-.

But Shiro's got a hold on his hips like iron so he can only take it, no matter how much he tries to squirm and buck and chase, Shiro's gonna give him the head he wants to; dark gaze glittering with unshed tears as he flexes his throat around lances girth, swallowing him down, again, thrice, relenting for only the moment it takes to slide off him, suck in a deep, ragged breath and sink back down again, saliva and precum slicking up the way, messy and lewd and perfect, a note for later musings whispering through his thoughts.

Lance's nails scrape against against the fine hairs around Shiro's ears, his thumbs smear the tears that slip down Shiro's hollowed cheeks. Lance gasps like he's being drowned with each flex of Shiro's tongue, feet scraping against the floor as his knees threaten to give out but Shiro's got him, he's got him tight and wet and just where he wants him for this moment exactly, the next year if Lance wants him; aching knees and straining throat be damned.

When Shiro pulls free again, at last, one long sloppy, slow, suck of a glide, a threat and promise all at once, Lance shouts, too loud, back bowing with the force of it, a bowstring singing its release, his soul being pulled from him; the center of a sunburst, God found in the vice of Shiro's mouth.

White explodes anew in his vision; Shiro's tongue and teeth relishing Lance's newfound religion, tracing a path down the underside of his still spasming cock, cheek and scar painted white, dark gaze triumphant; an Adonis pleased with his disciple's devotion.

He presses kisses, wet and open, to the joining of Lance's cock and balls, teeth sharp, teasing, as Lance chokes out something closer to words, fingers sunk into the tuft of Shiro's white hair, tugging it back to blink blearily at Shiro's tear and cum-stained face, the last of his spasms tremulous, goosebumps rippling across his skin, pathways Shiro traces with tongue, Lance's soft, punched out sounds a song for his ears alone. 

Shiro's thumbs spread circles on Lance's hips, eyelids heavy as Lance's breath stutters at the sight for him, enamored with it, by him; his spent cock pressed to the solid plane of Shiro's cheekbone, covered in his come, a scene fit for the gods but gifted just to him. Shiro looks up to him, lips swollen pink, smile in the crinkle of his eyes. His voice; hoarse, deeper than it used to, is enough to make Lance's cock stir in interest again, memory fresh and eager for additions.

Shiro's smile widens. "Better?"


End file.
